We shall continue to prepare and investigate the chemical as well as biological (antitumor) properties of alpha-methylenelactone sulfonate esters. A number of simple model compounds have already shown moderate (T/C 125-135) antitumor activity in the P388 test system, presumably by acting as irreversible alkylating agents towards biological nucleophiles involved in cell reproduction. We shall also continue our investigations into the interaction of alkylidene carbenes with azoarenes and the formation of 2-indazoles, a relatively new class of heterocycles with considerable biological activity (anthelmintic and antifungal). We are also investigating the preparation and chemistry of alkynyl sulfonate esters RC triple bond COSO2R1.